casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jez Andrews
|series=30 • 31 • 32 |name=Jeremy Andrews |born=March-December 1993 (age ) |occupation=Paramedic (2016-) |placeofwork=Holby Ambulance Service (2016-17)}} Jeremy '"'Jez"' Andrews' (born March-December 1993)BBC Casualty - Jeremy 'Jez' Andrews is a paramedic who worked for the Holby Ambulance Service. He landed his first job as a paramedic with the ambulance service in March 2016, a month after qualifying. He left the following year to go travelling. Within months of arriving in Holby, Jez struck a friendship with paramedic colleague Iain Dean. Shortly after his arrival, he installed a basketball hoop in the ambulance station, something which members of ED staff frequently made use of. Although Jez was always up for a laugh, he was also willing to go a long way to ensure the best care when dealing with patients. He left the service in August 2017 with Mickey Ellisson to go travelling. Early life Prior to joining the service, Jez completed his necessary training to qualify to become a paramedic in February 2016. (CAS: "High Tide") This likely included some time working as a student paramedic outside Holby. He remained living with his mother, however shortly before starting work in Holby she found a new partner whom Jez was annoyed by. (CAS: "Sweet Child of Mine") Time with the Ambulance Service (2016-17) Jez arrived for his first shift on 12 March 2016. He explained to Iain that he had just qualified for the job a month before, and that it was his first actual paramedic job. On his first day, Jez and Iain were accompanying Cal and Ethan with Emilie to somewhere away from hospital where she could die peacefully. However, they drove off in the ambulance to take Emilie to her favourite holiday destination leaving Jez and Iain stranded. Things were only made worse when Iain jumped out of the road to avoid a speeding car and twisted his ankle resulting in Jez having to carry him on his back until they were able to get a ride back to the ED from a passing vehicle. (CAS: "High Tide") Later in the month, Jez was flirting with Louise on his shift, and even freed up some time to play basketball with Max. He also asked if he could move in with Robyn and Max to replace Lofty as their roommate, as Jez's tolerance for his mother and her boyfriend had worn out. Max asked Robyn and she agreed reluctantly, as she felt as though it was too soon after Lofty leaving. (CAS: "Sweet Child of Mine") In April, Iain and Jez attended the scene of a crush injury at an unstable building with Jacob. However when Connie had not long been at the scene a collapse occurred trapping her and Jacob in the basement. Jez tried to get the fire safety manager to let them go in and help, and they eventually did. Jez had the idea to attach a rope to a truck outside and the other end to the wall which was trapping Connie and Jacob in a small room quickly filling with sand. It eventually worked, and they were set free as the sand escaped. (CAS: "Buried Alive") Later in the month, Jez took a risky decision to rescue a girl involved in a collapse at the quarry despite Iain's instructions to wait for the rescue crews. (CAS: "Hopelessly Addicted") The following week, Iain spotted Jez kissing a man just before his shift. Throughout the day, Jez made Iain think he liked him and eventually at the pub Jez told Iain outright. Iain soon caught onto his joke, but asked why Jez hadn't told him he was bisexual. Jez told Iain that he shouldn't feel the need to tell everyone his sexual orientation, in the same way that Iain didn't. (CAS: "Survivors") on how to deal with Rita. (CAS: "This Life")]] In May, Jez tried to convince Iain to rethink his relationship with Rita after she continued to persistently text him throughout his shift. Despite taking Jez's advice into account, he felt he couldn't say anything to her when they met in the pub after work. (CAS: "Chain Reaction") Later in the month, Iain offered up his spare room for Rita, and Jez confronted Iain to warn him that he had to tell her something or it would be too late. He later left with another nurse in the department leaving Rita heartbroken. (CAS: "This Life") In June, the staff watched Big Mac's staff room security camera that he had set up in an attempt to make it look like he was trying to catch the drugs thief. However, whilst watching it they all saw that Jez was the fridge thief who had been taking everyone's lunches. Rita was particularly annoyed, and demanded that he buy them all of the food back. (CAS: "You Make Me Sick") Later in June following Rita and Iain's break-up, Jez was there to support Iain and tried to diffuse the tension between them as best he could. (CAS: "History Repeating") At the start of July, Rita's lies got on top of her when she implied that Mark had been beating her, and Jez informed Rita that Iain was going after him, and she later admitted everything. (CAS: "What Lies Beneath") Iain was initially angry, but was proud of Jez the following week when he caught Rihanna after she fell from a roof during a house fire at Brian and Hazel's house. (CAS: "Where the Truth Lies") Jez made the front page of the local paper the following week, and made sure Iain was aware of his achievement. Jez also forgot to fill up the ambulance with petrol which resulted in them breaking down whilst on the way back to the ED. Nevertheless, Jez took control of the situation and got the local rugby club to help push the ambulance the remainder of the way. Later in the day, Jez told Iain to cut Rita some slack which he later did, and they shared a fond farewell before she left the ED. (CAS: "The Fear") , Iain and Jez evaluating the damage Steph's car sustained. (CAS: "Too Old for This Shift")]] In August on the day of Charlie's anniversary party, Jez and Iain were called out when Steph Sims had been hit by an oncoming vehicle. They managed to resuscitate her and get her back to the ED at which point Jacob became suspicious. Jez and Iain took him out to the scene to see her car as he'd demanded and he saw the scratches down the side and a smashed window. Jacob made them drive down the road, and they eventually came upon tyre marks on the road which led them to discovering the scene Connie and Grace's car crash. Jacob immediately rushed over to Connie and Jez tried to find Grace but was unable to find her in the car. Him and Iain eventually found Grace outside the car and suffering with breathing difficulties. She was taken by air ambulance with Iain but the helicopter was hit by a drone and it crashed near the entrance to the ED causing extensive damage. Jez was among the staff members who were first at the scene of the crash. Later in the day as Iain was recovering in hospital, Jez went to inform him that Grace was safe. Despite this, she had further complications. At the end of their shift after they'd decided to stay and help with the clear up, Jez and Iain stayed to relax after their stressful day with Charlie and the rest of the staff to finish off Charlie's party which was interrupted by the day's events. (CAS: "Too Old for This Shift") In September, Ethan managed to convince Jez and Max to let Alicia move in with them so she had somewhere to stay. (CAS: "Fall on Me") However, soon after Jez and Max made a bet of who could kiss her first. (CAS: "Pride Comes Before a Fall") Although they found Ethan on their sofa one morning, they knew that nothing had happened between him and Alicia. However, when Elle made Alicia aware of their bet later that day she planned revenge. In the evening, she took a drunk Max and put him in Jez's bed where he was sleeping naked. She took of Max's boxers and put his arm around Jez. (CAS: "Schoolboy Crush") When they woke up the next day, they were both shocked and Alicia kept hinting that they'd slept together without revealing the truth. During Jez's shift, Max spent the day observing, something which had been planned in advance. Jez was surprised about how little regret Max seemed to have had, but Alicia later told them the truth shortly before her birthday party. (CAS: "Party Pooper") discussing Dylan's situation on New Year's Day. (CAS: "What Lurks in the Heart")]] In December, Jez caught sight of Charlie and Duffy kissing, but decided to keep it to himself. At the Christmas party that evening, they announced their relationship to everyone and Jez told them he saw them kissing on-shift. (CAS: "All I Want for Christmas Is You") On New Year's Day, Jez and Max went to Dylan's houseboat to find he'd trashed it the night before following Seb's allegations. During the shift, Jez attempted to record Seb confessing the truth but was caught out. Eventually Seb retracted the allegation anyway and left the department. (CAS: "What Lurks in the Heart") Later in January, Jez helped Iain track down his sister Gemma after her brief encounter in the ED. They found her at the cemetery, where she'd gone to attend her grandfather's funeral. (CAS: "Little Sister") In February, Iain and Jez became embroiled in a confrontation with some men whom Iain's mother Kim owed money to. Eventually they reached a compromise when Iain offered to pay off his mother's debts, and they were able to save Gemma. (CAS: "Binge Britain") In March, Jez shared a kiss with Louise after their shift on the ED's new booze bus. (CAS: "Mobile") However, he soon began to struggle to afford the luxuries of eating out on a regular basis, and struggled to tell her. In the end, he told her he couldn't make it anymore, which gave her the impression that he didn't want to be with her. (CAS: "Child of Mine") Later in April, Jez woke up in Kalen Gardner's bed, but was shocked upon discovering that Kalen was Elle's son. Whilst escaping out the window, Jez fell off the drain pipe. Elle assumed that Kalen had a girl in the room and was frustrated with him, but when she discovered that he'd slept with Jez, she was even more angry. Elle confronted Jez in the middle of the ED, but later apologised to him, and told him that he just needed to ask next time. However, Louise overheard the whole thing and ended it with Jez due to his disloyalty. (CAS: "When the Whistle Blows") in April. (CAS: "Reap the Whirlwind - Part One")]] A week later, Jez attended a call-out to a local pub, where renown right-wing leader Roy Ellisson had been beaten up, along with his son, Mickey. Jez was furious when Mickey began trying to seek his pity, but it soon transpired that Mickey was completely different to his father, and was hiding his homosexuality. Jez comforted Mickey, and convinced him to tell his father the truth, even if he would react badly. Mickey followed through with this, and Roy told him that he was banished from the family, shortly before his condition deteriorated. (CAS: "Reap the Whirlwind - Part One") Roy died later that day, and Mickey found comfort with Jez when they shared a kiss in the ambulance station. (CAS: "Reap the Whirlwind - Part Two") In May, Jez was shocked when he found out that Mickey's brother Scott was potentially responsible for Cal's murder. When Louise found out that Jez was still seeing Mickey, she was infuriated with him, given the circumstances. Although he deleted Mickey's number, Louise soon realised that Mickey wasn't like his family, and organised for him and Jez to meet after the shift. Jez met with Mickey in the boardroom, where Mickey assured him that his brother wasn't responsible for Cal's death. Jez told Mickey that he didn't care about his brother, and just wanted him. (CAS: "Break Point") Towards the end of the month, Jez was worried for their relationship when Mickey appeared to be distancing himself. However, Mickey later told Jez that this was just to prevent his family from finding out about them. (CAS: "End of the Road") In June, Jez was furious when he discovered that Mickey was planning on attending a right-wing rally with his family. However, when Mickey was injured during a chase, Jez soon started to show his sympathetic side again. Scott soon turned up to see Mickey, but he and Ethan ended up in a fight outside the relatvies' room when Ethan blamed Scott for Cal's death, resulting in Jez having to intervene. (CAS: "Swift Vengeance Waits") In July, Ethan wanted to get Mickey on his side so he would get some dirt on Scott, something that Jez helped to arrange. However, Mickey refused to have any involvement in spying on Scott, so Ethan threatened to expose his relationship with Jez to his family. This earned Ethan disapproval from both Jez and Alicia, but Jez eventually agreed to help Ethan, but for Mickey's sake. (CAS: "Man Up") by the balcony after Scott's fall. (CAS: "Somewhere Between Silences - Part One")]] Later in the month, Mickey was brought into the ED by Jez and Iain following a fall from his motorbike whilst escaping from the police. When Scott arrived and found Jez at Mickey's bedside, becoming suspicious of the time they were spending together. Ethan soon became involved when Scott threatened a patient, and in anger revealed to Scott that Mickey was sleeping with Jez. Scott stormed upstairs wielding a knife and threatened to hurt Jez, but Mickey refused to let it happen. In the scuffle that followed, Scott ended up falling from the ED's first floor balcony as Jez and Mickey watched on in shock. (CAS: "Somewhere Between Silences - Part One") Scott was taken through to resus, but when Denise discovered that the brothers were fighting because Mickey was gay, she disowned him from the family. Mickey went back to Jez, and Scott later died. (CAS: "Somewhere Between Silences - Part Two") Later in the month, Jez was left feeling guilty when he failed to save a baby from a burning building. He was delighted when Jacob informed him that they'd got the baby out, but his joy was short lived when he found out that they baby didn't survive. Although the family appreciated all that Jez had done and didn't blame him, Jez was left blaming himself for the baby's death. (CAS: "One") : Series 32, Episode 2)]] In August, Jez was still shaken by the previous month's events. After Mickey had left the house, Denise threw a Molotov cocktail through the living room window. Jez and Max helped Robyn and her daughter Charlotte out of the burning building. Jez suspected that Denise was responsible for the arson and, when questioned at the ED, she denied knowing about the attack. That night, Mickey asked him to leave the country with him but he couldn't agree to it. The next day, Denise handed herself in. Outside the ED, Mickey told Jez that he was going to go overseas to go travelling with some old friends and left for the airport without him. Soon after, he treated Charlotte after her airway became blocked due to smoke inhalation. At the station, believing that Jez was stupid for not going with Mickey, Iain offered to take him to the airport. When they arrived, they couldn't find Mickey but he managed to catch them before they left the carpark. After bidding farewell to Iain, the two boarded their flight and left Holby. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 2) Personal life In March 2017, Jez shared a kiss with Louise back at the ambulance station after their shift on the new booze bus. (CAS: "Mobile") The following month, he cancelled his plans with her due to the high cost, but she interpreted this as a rejection. (CAS: "Child of Mine") Louise discovered that Jez had slept with Kalen Gardner the following week, and broke up with him for good. (CAS: "When the Whistle Blows") Later in the month, Jez shared a kiss with Mickey Ellisson. (CAS: "Reap the Whirlwind - Part One") A week after this, rumours started spreading about Mickey's brother Scott being responsible for Cal's death. Jez was going to break up with Mickey, but decided to stay with him after a friendly prompt from Louise. (CAS: "Reap the Whirlwind - Part Two") Trivia *Jez was 22 years old when he joined the Ambulance Service in March 2016, having just qualified. (CAS: "High Tide") *He was born in 1993 – something he liked to rub in Iain's 'ancient' face regularly. *Jez lived with Alicia, Max and Robyn. *Jez once tricked Iain into thinking he fancied him after Iain saw him kissing a man. (CAS: "Survivors") *He installed a basketball hoop in the ambulance station. (CAS: "Sweet Child of Mine") *One of his biggest fears is being told off by his mother. (CAS: "High Tide") Behind the scenes Lloyd Everitt portrayed Jez Andrews on Casualty from 2016 to 2017. He began filming in November 2015, and made his first on screen appearance in March 2016. The character was a replacement for Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon, who left in January 2016. Jez's full name was revealed to be Jeremy through his character profile on the BBC website. Everitt made a guest appearance as Jez on Holby City on 30 August 2016 along with Michael Stevenson who portrays Iain. Everitt made another appearance on Holby City as the character in January 2017. He made his final appearance on the show in August 2017. Appearances :See also: Character appearances. Jez first appeared in the episode "High Tide", which was also the episode in which Ben "Lofty" Chiltern departed. He made his final appearance in episode two of series 32. During his time on the show, he appeared in over 50 episodes. In terms of prominence on the show, Jez only had 1 centric episode. References Category:Characters Category:Past characters Category:Male characters Category:Paramedics Category:2016 arrivals Category:2017 departures